


Shapeless

by TuffDwightWest



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, blind, porn honestly, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/pseuds/TuffDwightWest
Summary: Michael decides it wants to do something different. Dwight seemed like a good different.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Michael Myers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Shapeless

Dwight nervously kept working on the generator as he heard Yui's cut off scream. He knew who the killer was and knew there was nothing they could do at this moment. They had fucked up and he was going to kill them all if he found them. Their only chance was to finish the two gens. 

Zarina was already killed earlier. The one closest to him when he got the last tier. Only to be grabbed and stabbed as Dwight and the other survivor Feng ran off. 

Dwight was almost done this generator but he could hear the heartbeat approaching. The Entities little warning system that she offered them. A generator going off in the distance got his attention. It really only relied on him but at this point he could even see Michael. Knife up and fast approaching. 

Dwight cursed before steeling his nerves and staying. Feng would get out. It would be okay. He told himself, even if despite how many times he died. It never made it easier. The generator roared to life as Dwight felt the hand grab him. 

Being lifted up he gasped, fighting by default but knowing it was useless. This wouldn't be the first time he died this way either. And wincing he braced for the blade to suddenly sink in. His eyes squeezing shut as he squeezed at his arms. Breath coming in desperate gasps as he felt his vision darkening. 

Which although alarming was kind of weird. He should be dead by now, risking it, he opened one eye. The white mask just staring up at him, unmoving although he was breathing heavily. 

He wasn't one to egg on the killers like David or even taunt them like Yui or Meg. So instead he tried to squirm, "Please... just kill me... or let me go I can't breathe." He panted. Getting dizzy as his hands fell limply away. To his surprise he was dropped and gasping he reached up to rub at his neck. Coughing due to the rush of new air, tickling his throat. 

He didn't get to consider it long however before he was suddenly grabbed. This time by the hoodie he was wearing. Yelping, he instinctively went to squirm although a blade being leveled at his throat had him stopping real quick. The sound of the door being opened echoed through the trial as Michael brought him over towards the killer shack. 

Dwight just stayed very still as they were brought over to the basement. His eyes widened at the familiar hook but they walked past it. Towards the far locker. It was opened and Dwight stared at it a bit confused. Although he put his hands out in fear as Michael raised his weapon at him again. 

Walking backwards he stepped into the locker, blushing in embarrassment as he was shoved the rest of the way in. "I don't-" He started but yelped as Michael suddenly grabbed one of the hatchets behind him. He didn't even know any other killer could do that. 

The locker was slammed shut and Dwight held his breath as he heard Michael walk away. Once the heartbeat faded, he pushed to get out. Only to find the door jarred. He could move it slightly and he could see the hatchet keeping it closed shut. 

"Fudge sticks." He muttered leaning back in the locker with a soft sigh. Dwight honestly used to hide in these a lot as a younger survivor. Perhaps a bit too much which the other survivors ended up teasing him about. 

He remembered the taunts, "Dweety." He said out loud. He had proven himself in other ways though and eventually became a weird type of leader. Not by any given traits but because unlike the other survivors he rarely ever forgot. He remembered the first time Jake came back with no memories. 

Scared and angry, he hadn't believed any of it had been true. And even tried to run off. Didn't work out well for him and eventually he became apart of the team. But Dwight never forgot. Which made him the oldest and the one most people went to if they wanted to understand things. 

The heartbeat returning drew his attention though, as he tensed. This was all new territory for him and he didn't really know what to expect. He could hear Michael's heavy breathing just outside of the locker. Dwight holding his breath, his heart beating a mile a minute in his ears. 

Nothing happened for a good moment though although he could still hear Michael. But also something else, a whispering, the sound causing him to shiver as he tried to listen. He didn't understand its words though but eventually it stopped. 

The heartbeat also faded which made Dwight think Michael left for a minute. That was until he heard the hatchet removed from the door before it was suddenly pulled open. Even expecting it though it still caused him to cry out in fear. 

Being grabbed and pulled out didn't help either as Michael kept a death grip on the back of his neck. Leading him towards the exit of the basement. Dwight had no choice but to follow but was confused when they reappeared in a house, not the killer shack. He recognized the place as Haddonfield but it wasn't how he remembered. 

Still he was dragged upstairs and looking around he was surprised to see actual photos. It looked like this place was once a house but everything had a protective covering over it. He didn't get to linger long though making it to the bed. Which was uncovered. 

Being shoved into it. A gasp escaped him, although he couldn't help his reaction to actually seeing a bed again. Crawling onto it, his fingers ran along the blankets, as he sighed softly feeling the softness below him. So much better then a fallen log. 

He was so lost in exploring the bed that he missed how loud Michael's breath was becoming. Finally remembering he wasn't alone he turned to look at Michael. The man just stood next to the bed, still staring at Dwight. Looking down Dwight however felt his face flush red as he noticed the visible erection on the silent killer. 

"Oh my god." He gasped. Suddenly realizing perhaps why he was brought here. Seemed that was all Michael wanted him to see as moving faster then Dwight was prepared for. He crawled onto the bed, his hand laying flat on Dwight's chest before shoving him down hard against the bed. 

A nervous chuckle escaped Dwight as he rested his own hand on the killers. "Wait um... I don't-" He started but wisely decided to shut up as he saw the knife in Michael's hand. Right, serial killer. 

Nothing really happened for a moment though. And looking up Dwight still found him being stared at. "Um... listen, the shape, uhh I'm flattered but uh..." Dwight started again. Michael just tilted his head as he listened. Dwight took that as a good sign as he continued, "I'm not sure why you picked me." He squeaked that part before clearing his throat. "But, uhh I'm not really a good choice for this kind of thing. Maybe you could just let me go-" A shake of the head from Michael. 

"Then... what? You want to have sex with me?" Dwight asked, the words sounding foreign and so wrong. Michael just stared at him before slowly the man shrugged. Which didn't really soothe Dwight's already rising nerves. 

Dwight sighed, he didn't know what was worse. This man sleeping with him or just suddenly being murdered. Least one seemed more pleasurable. Although he doubted this man knew proper preparing techniques. And honestly neither did Dwight really. He knew for a long while that he was Bisexual. 

Didn't mean he ever succeeded in actually getting a boyfriend or a girlfriend. The white faceless mask of the man next to him also wasn't what came to mind. He flinched as a hand suddenly reached out for him. Right, probably not best to get lost in thought at a time like this. 

Perhaps if he went along with it though it wouldn't be too bad? I mean so far he hadn't hurt him. Well besides choking him but compared to a knife in the chest that wasn't too bad. All these thoughts went out the window though as his glasses were suddenly removed. "Wait!" He gasped, reaching blindly for them but having his wrist grabbed. 

Now this made this situation go from a fifty to a hundred. He was honestly pretty blind as a bat. Velma level blindness, so besides slight shadows and very vague movements. He couldn't see anything. He even blamed his practical blindness on why he was so bad at school. The glasses helped but they weren't perfect. It also took forever to convince his parents to get them. 

But besides all that, he was not blind. With the Shape. A killer that had killed him and his friends countless time and was sitting next to him with a boner. At least he assumed he was sitting next to him. Reaching out his breath hitched at where he thought the other Male was there was nothing. 

He didn't have long to wait though till he was touched causing a scream to escape him. Being pulled into a chest, he struggled for a moment starting to panic. "Please, my glasses, give them back." Dwight whined, reaching out for them. 

He gasped however as he was suddenly shoved down again. He could vaguely see Michael and unconsciously reached towards the movement above. He flinched when he realized how close he was before he felt lips suddenly connect with his. Surprised he blinked confusion but didn't respond. 

"Wait..." Dwight mumbled blushing as he felt hands move down to his waist. A tug bearing himself to the other as he removed both layers of clothing. He reached for where he thought he was but each time seemed like Michael was smart enough to avoid them. Leaving Dwight just reaching blindly in the air. 

Squirming and feeling exposed, his breath quickened even through his exercises to stay calm. 'This is probably better then dying again.' He reminded himself. Which helped a little. 

So this time when he felt the other reach down for a kiss again he actually responded. Closing his eyes, a headache forming due to the constant eye strain. Dwight wasn't exactly experienced in kissing although he had a sinking feeling that Michael didn't really care. 

He was kind of relieved when it ended although did realize something. "Your mask is off isn't it." He said redundantly. Perhaps he was thankful that he couldn't see. Maybe it also was why Michael took his glasses. 

"Kind of thankful I still get to imagine you as an emotionless boogeyman." Dwight admitted. Not sure why he was going for humor but it helped his nerves. He even heard a slight exhale from Michael. That almost could have been a snort. 

That brought a small smile to Dwight's face before the sound of clothing falling down reminded him of what was happening. 

Right. Sex. 

This time the naked form of Michael actually crawled on top of him. Pinning Dwight down with his weight. Causing Dwight to blush as his body actually reacted to it. Especially when a rather hard erection poked against his leg. "Oh...kay." He whispered breathlessly. 

A hand wrapped around his throat again squeezing and causing him to gasp as his hand came up pulling against it. He was scared for a moment that he was going to be killed anyway. Although as he gasped to get a breath fingers were suddenly shoved into his mouth. 

His blush darkening as he squinted up in confusion. Tongue tentatively prodding at the digits. Drooling slightly feeling embarrassed by the position. Hed be lying if he said the others fingers tasted good. No they tasted like dried blood, dirt and were just disgusting. 

Still he wasn't naive and knew why he did this. So using his tongue he did the best of his ability to wet them. Thankful at least that the killer was giving him that. As he got to work the grip on his throat lessened some, allowing him to take a deep breath and clear his darkening vision. 

Sooner then he would have preferred, the fingers were pulled away and Dwight tensed. He may not be the smartest but even he knew where they were going next. 

He was pretty certain that Michael hadn't done this either cause the man didn't prep his entrance much. Just shoved his fingers in. Causing Dwight to cry out as he tried to squirm away. Only to be grabbed and held still as Michael aggressively prepared him. "It hurts." Dwight whimpered. "Please... give me a minute to adjust." He begged. 

But it seemed that the killers charity only went so far as he just continued at the same pace. His other hand coming up and aggressively shoving into Dwight's mouth. Dwight almost bit down in pain but even at the slight pressure, Michael just grabbed onto his jaw, as if in warning. 

Taking the warning, Dwight just whimpered as he once again worked to coat the new set of fingers. Tears pooling in his eyes but not falling yet as it all continued. Even though it was torture, eventually it did burn a little less as he continued. And his whimpers became less constant. 

Michael must have taken this as evidence that he was ready though. Cause removing the fingers. Dwight hardly had any warning as he felt something much larger then a finger prod at his entrance. His body surprisingly gave way to the head easy. Although the thick base had resistance. 

Michael then most likely decided that the best way to get through that was to just push through it. Much to the horror of Dwight who in his pain, was still trying to squirm and even kicked a few times at him. All this seemed to do was make Michael breathe heavier as he gave hard but slow thrusts inside. Sinking further and further inside each time. 

Dwight was sure he was bleeding down there but if so, maybe it would provide some lubrication at least. He yelped however as he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach. Michael sinking in even deeper and causing him to groan out in pain. 

He figured begging wouldn't do anything so now facing away. He felt the tears that were threatening to fall, actually escape. Considering how heartless Michael was, he was surprised that this was what made him stop. He didn't pull out but he stopped moving. And a hand came out to tilt Dwight's face towards him. Dwight fought it at first, tilting his face away. However at the next attempt he tried to look over at the shapeless form. 

Still without his glasses he couldn't see anything. He saw the man move closer before lips connected with his again. Which even though it shouldn't have worked. Cut through his pain for a moment as he gave a hesitant kiss back. 

Feeling himself get used to it. Or at least where it didn't feel like he had a knife shoved up there. He broke the kiss. "T-thanks... you can... move." He whimpered. Squeezing his eyes shut before turning away. Kind of thankful for the new position as he dug his hands into the sheets. 

Michael started slow at least which helped as the painful twitches it caused his body started to change. The pressure and strokes causing Dwight to pant as a soft moan escaped him. This seemed to excite Michael as his pace started to quicken. Still brutal but with a slight tilt that hit Dwight in just the right way to make him cry out. 

It was no longer painful as Dwight even rocked back a little. Enjoying the pleasurable feeling and just chasing the high. It being such a relief from the usual emotions he used to have here. 

There was no dirty talk from Michael but there was still teasing. It was shown in the way he would pause or his fingers would trial down Dwight's spine. Causing him to shiver through the thrusting. Although they were both enjoying it a lot now. They were both still inexperienced so it didn't take long for them to reach that point. 

Michael releasing deep inside Dwight with a groan. The first sound he made through the whole time. Perhaps Dwight should have been disgusted at being cummed inside. But reaching down he just stroked himself off to completion with a choked sob. Breathing heavily as his orgasm faded and he laid flat against the bed. 

It hurt again when he felt Michael pull out. A whimpered groan escaping him as he curled up into the fetal position. 

He heard Michael moving behind him but just half listened. Vaguely wondering if now he was going to be killed. It would be typical if so. He finally gets a bit of happiness, then boom, knife through the back. Without his glasses though, least he wouldn't see it coming. 

Seemed that wasn't the plan though cause eventually Michael returned. Grabbing Dwight and pulling him against his chest. This time fully clothed and Dwight assumed with the mask back on. Sighing Dwight shifted and turned into him. A bit amused when he felt Michael tense. Clearly not expecting it. 

"Goodnight..." Dwight paused. He had called him the Shape through most of the time. Although he vaguely remembered Laurie saying his name. "Michael." He whispered. Allowing himself to fall asleep for the first time in forever. 

Content.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend of mine who wanted Dwight x Killer. I chose Michael after careful thought. 
> 
> Just a oneshot.


End file.
